Severus and Lily
by OnyxEmerald
Summary: What will happen when Severus Snape interfears with Voldemort's plan to kill Harry, and manages to save Harry and Lily.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Severus Snape sat on the couch in his living room deep in thought. He was thinking about the prophecy that he had just overheard.

"No! Over my dead body will I allow him to kill Lily Evans." Severus Snape said to himself as he got up off of the couch. He then apperated to Hogwarts to find Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. He did not have to go far because Dumbledore was standing right in front of him.

"Albus, please you have to save her..." Severus pleaded before Dumbledore even had a chance to speak. "Please save her!" Albus was confused, he did not know who or what Severus was talking about.

"Save who, Severus?" Albus asked.

"Save Lily, the Dark Lord is after her child." Severus said with tears starting to form in his eyes. "He was born at the end of July, and the prophecy states that the child was born at the end of July." Severus said as he began to cry. "I will do anything for you if you just keep her safe." Severus said as he got down on his knees and begged the headmaster. "I will be your spy, and will no longer side with the Dark Lord. Any information I get from him, I will report it to you. Just please keep Lily safe." Severus begged again.

"Sure Severus, I will send them into hiding." Albus Dumbledore said as he gave Severus a serious look. "But you must promise not to betray me." Albus said in a very serious tone.

"Albus, you have my word as long as you help Lily and protect her from Voldemort." Severus said as he walked off.


	2. Saved By A Potion

**Chapter 1: Saved By A Potion**

Severus Snape was in his house brewing up a poly juice potion. At one of the meeting with the death eaters he overheard something very important. Peter Pettigrew betrayed the Potter's, and he gave Voldemort all of the information he needed. Severus was coming up with another plan to save the Potter's. After finishing his poly juice potion, he apperates. He then knocks on the door of Sirius Black's house. The door swung open, and Sirius Black just stared at him.

"What do you want Snivellus?" Sirius asked.

"Sirius, now's not the time to be acting like an idiot." Severus growled. Sirius rolled his eyes. He knew that something must be wrong if Severus Snape came all the way to his house.

"What is it, Severus?" Sirius asked.

"Where is Peter Pettigrew?" Snape asked.

"What do you need Pettigrew for?" Sirius asked starting to get suspicious.

"Let's just say your buddy betrayed the Potter's, and gave their location to Voldemort." Severus replied. Sirius gasped in shock after hearing that his friend betrayed the Potter's.

"How are we going to save them now?" Sirius mumbled. Snape just looked at Sirius Black with an evil grin.

"I have a plan, but I need you to tell me where Pettigrew is, bring me back a few hairs off of Harry's head, give Lily and James the news, and for you and James to hold off Voldemort as long as possible." Severus said.

"I will do that, but what exactly are you going to do?" Sirius asked.

"Well, I brew a poly juice potion earlier today. I plan on forcing the poly juice potion down Pettigrew's throat, which will turn him into baby Harry. I will then take the real Harry and Lily to safety." Severus said. "But I need you and James to hold him off long enough for me to swap the Harrys out." Severus said in a serious tone.

Later that night Severus and Sirius went to the Potter's house. Sirius had broken the new to the Potter's earlier that day. Severus was summoned to a death eater meeting earlier that day, and heard some terrible news. He found out that Voldemort planned to go to Godric's Hollow that night. After the meeting Severus found Pettigrew and forced the potion down his throat.

"I see you found Pettigrew." Sirius said with a laugh as he looked at the fake Harry. Severus Just nodded as he walked into the house. He made his way to Harry's bedroom. He then swapped Pettigrew out for Harry.

"Lily, you apperate to safety, and I will get Harry back to you unharmed." Severus said as picked up Harry.

"But Severus, what if the poly juice potion wears off before Voldemort gets up here?" Lily asked.

"We will be long gone before he gets up here, but we have to leave now." Severus said to Lily. Just as she was about to ask Severus where, a voice shouted Avada Kedavra.

"Where shall we go Severus?" Lily asked.

"Let's go to my place for the time being, and then we will think of where to go next from there." Severus said as he apperated. Lily took Harry and did the same. Just as they left Voldemort forced the door to Harry's bedroom open. He saw the child and killed him. Little did he know that Harry Potter was still alive.


	3. He's Gone

**Chapter 2: He's Gone**

Lily and Harry had apperated safely, and were now at Severus's house. Lily was now on the couch trying to comfort Harry who was crying.

"It's okay, you are safe now." Lily said to Harry as she held him close to her. "Mummy won't let anyone hurt you." Lilly said as she rubbed his back trying to sooth him. She was hoping that James would walk through the door any minute now. Like Harry, Lily began to cry. Severus saw this and sat next to her on the couch. He pulled her into a hug trying to comfort her.

"Sev, please tell me he is okay." Lily said as she cried into his shoulder. Severus was shocked that she called him Sev. She hadn't called him that in years. Ever since that terrible day, she didn't really talk to him, unless she absolutely needed to.

"Lily, I don't know, I just don't know. I hope they both come running through this dore any minute to say that the Dark Lord is gone." Severus replied. He was secretly hoping that Voldemort had killed James so he could have another chance with Lily. Little did he know that Voldemort did kill James. He put that thought aside as he comforted Lily. Just then Sirius burst through the front door. He looks at Severus, and then he looks at Lily and Harry.

"Sirius…Where's James?" Lily asked knowing that he was gone forever, but not wanting to believe it. Sirius just looked at her and started crying.

"I'm sorry Lily, but James didn't make it, Voldemort killed him." Sirius said as he sobbed.

"No! Sirius, please tell me he's still alive. I can't go on without him. What about Harry, he needs a father." Lily shouted as she sobbed into Severus's shoulder. Her loud voice woke up the baby, who started to cry as well.

"I'm so sorry Lily." Sirius said as she patted her on the shoulder. He then knelt down and took Harry from Lily. "Harry, I will try to visit you as often as I can. I will tell you stories about your father when you are old enough to understand. Your father was a good man, and you look just like him." Sirius said as he held his godchild close to him. "I have to go now, the dementors are after me. They think I was the one who betrayed you all." Sirius said to Lily.

"I can't believe Peter would betray us like that." Lily said.

"I can, I knew that damn rat was up to no good the first time I met him." Severus said angrily.

"Severus, I actually agree with you this time." Sirius said with a half-smile. "I must go now, I don't want them to find you again. I will try to keep in touch with you as much as I can, but for now it is good bye." Sirius said as he was about to apperate. Lily asked Severus to hold Harry for a second as she got up from the couch. She then walked over to Sirius and gave him a hug.

"Thank you so much." Lily said as she hugged him and said her last good byes. Sirius then apperated. Lily then turns around to see Harry sleeping peacefully in Severus's arms. He wrapped his little hand around one of Severus's finger.

"Aww…Sev, he likes you, he is never this calm with unfamiliar people." Lily said with a smile. Severus just replied with a nod.

"Yeah, I guess he does." Severus said as he wiggled his finger, which caused Harry to tighten his grip on it. Severus just looked at Harry, who was looking straight at him. "You have your mother's eyes." Severus said to Harry with a smile. Severus then tried to hand Harry back to his mother, but he cried when Severus tried to give him back.

"Sev, he really does like you." Lily said with a laugh. Severus couldn't help but smile. He liked the fact that Lily was smiling because he hated seeing her sad. "Oh Sev, I can't believe he's gone forever." Lily said as she began to cry again. Severus was actually glad that James was gone, but he wasn't going to admit that to her. He thought that if James was gone he would have another chance with Lily.

"I'm so sorry for your loss." Severus said as he pulled Lily into a hug, held her close and comforted her.

"Sev, thank you for everything. If it weren't for you Harry and I would be dead." Lilly said.

"Always Lily, I will always be there for you." Severus said as tears were starting to form in his eyes. He was so glad that he was able to save what meant the most to him, and that was Lily.


	4. Recovery

**Chapter 3: Recovery**

It had been weeks since Lily had learned of James's death, and Severus was trying to do everything he could to take her mind off of him. He even went to the extent of watching Harry while she rested. Lily really did appreciate this. Lily woke up to the smell of breakfast. She then got up out of bed and went downstairs to find Severus in the kitchen cooking. She noticed that he had Harry with him in the kitchen.

"Good morning Lily." Severus said when he looked back to see her walking into the kitchen.

"Good morning Sev." Lily said with a smile.

"Harry and I decided to make you breakfast this morning." Severus said as he picked up Harry who was holding on to Severus's leg. Lily was shocked when she saw that. Lily just laughed at this.

"He really likes you, Severus. He never did any of this to James." Lily said with a laugh, not realizing that she said his name without crying. This made Severus smile for two reasons. One being that Lily was recovering from her husband's death, and the second being that she and James's son favored him over James.

"I guess he does." Severus replied with a chuckle. He was now deep in thought. While he was entertaining Harry, Lily was eating her breakfast. He noticed that she was almost finished. "Would you like some more?" Severus asked offering her some more bacon and eggs. Lily shook her head.

"No thanks, I'm full." Lily replied. "Thank you so much for breakfast, it was so good." Lily said happily. This made Severus smile.

"Thank Harry too, he was also in here helping." Severus said with a laugh.

"Aww Sev…You are so sweet." Lily said cheerfully. "Just like my best friend was when we were children." Lily said with a smile, remembering back when she and Severus were children.

"Your best friend never left, he went down the wrong path." Severus replied with a frown. Lily put her arm around his shoulders.

"Severus, it's okay, we all make wrong choices. What really matters is that we learn from our mistakes and make the right choices next time." Lily said trying to cheer him up.

"You have a good point. I did learn from my mistake. I may still have the dark mark, but I am no longer a death eater. I am now a spy for the Order of the Phoenix. That's not all, I also saved the person that meant the most to me." Severus said as he hugged Lily.

"Oh Severus, I really mean that much to you?" Lily asked shocked.

"Lily, you mean the world to me. You were always there for me when nobody else was, and you treated me kindly when everyone else made fun of me." Severus said with a smile.

"Sev, I have something I always wanted to tell you, but I never did because I thought it would mess up our friendship." Lily said with a frown. "I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship." Lily said.

"What….What is it Lily?" Severus asked really wanting to know what she wanted to tell him, but was afraid to.

"Please don't let this mess up our friendship." Lily said.

"Don't worry Lily, nothing can come between us." Severus replied.

"Severus I have always liked you as a friend, but I also liked you as more than just a friend. I love you, but I didn't think you loved me like that. That's why I thought it would ruin our friendship if I told you this." Lily said.

"Really, you love me as more than just a friend?" Severus asked.

"Yes, and I always have. I though you didn't have those kind of feelings towards me. That's why I finally gave in and dated James." Lily said with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"I though the same about you Lily. I though you only liked me as a friend and nothing more, that's why I never said anything about my love for you. That's also another reason why I hated James." Severus admitted.

"Oh Severus, if only I would have known." Lily replied with tears rolling down her cheeks. Severus just pulled her into a hug with his free arm.

"Oh Lily, I'm so sorry. I wouldn't have joined the death eaters if I would have known that you loved me." Severus said. She then kissed him and he returned the favor.


	5. After All This Time

**Chapter 4: After All This Time**

A few days had passed since Lily told Severus how she truly felt about him. He was shocked that he returned the love that he felt for her.

"After all of these years Lily, I though you only liked me as a friend." Severus said still in shock about what Lily had admitted to him days ago.

"Yes Sev, after all of these years I still loved you and always will. Now we are together again." Lily said with a smile as she hugged Severus.

"Lily, please tell me that we can stay together forever, I don't want to lose you ever again." Severus said with a frown. "You don't know how heartbroken I was when I found out you were going to marry James." Severus said with a frown.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you like that, and I never plan on hurting you like that again." Lily said as she pulled Severus into a hug. That hug turned into a passionate kiss in no time. This was the day that Severus Snape had only dreamed of. Never in his wildest dreams did he think that Lily Evans would be this close to him let alone kissing him like that.

"Oh Severus, you don't know how long I have been waiting to do that." Lily said as she close again for another kiss, which Severus gladly accepted. Lily then led him to the couch and pushed him down. He then pulled her down on top of him.

"Lily, I love you, and nothing will ever change that." Severus said as he looked into her beautiful green eyes.

"I love you too Severus." Lily replied as she pulled Severus's robe off. Just as he was about to do the same to her, there was a knock on the door. This made both of them jump.

"You stay here, and I will get the door. If it is someone that is trying to harm you and Harry, I will give you a signal to run upstairs before you are seen." Severus said as he motioned for her to stay put.

"I trust you Sev." Lily replied as she lay back down on the couch. When Snape answered the door, it was obvious to Lily who it was because the voice gave it away. Snape opened the door to let Albus Dumbledore into his house.

"Don't worry Lily, you and Harry are safe, it's just Albus." Severus said reassuring her that she and her son were safe. Lily, who was pretending to be asleep, got up off of the couch and greeted her former Headmaster.

"Well Severus, I see you have been doing a good job of keeping Lily and Harry safe." Dumbledore said. Severus nodded in agreement with what Dumbledore had said.

"Yes, I have, they mean a lot to me." Severus replied with a smile as he looked over at Lily. Dumbledore looked at Severus and smiled.

"Obviously…" Dumbledore said with a chuckle noticing Severus's robe thrown across the table. "Well then, it's settled, Lily and Harry can stay with you since you are keeping them safe. I was going to ask you this earlier, but I guess there is no point in doing so." Albus said with a smile.

"Headmaster, it will be my honor to do as you requested. I will keep them safe." Severus replied.

"Thank you, Severus." Albus said as he made his way towards the door.

"No problem." Severus replied happily.

"Well, I should be going." Albus said as he walked out of the door. "Have a great day." Albus said as he apperated. Lily just looked at Severus and smiled.

"Let's pick up where we left off." Severus said with a mischievous smile as he pulled Lily's robe off.

"Where exactly did we leave off?" Lily asked with a smile. Severus just pulled her onto the couch with him.

"I believe we left off here." Severus replied as he pulled her close to him and kissed her. She gladly accepted his kiss. She returned the favor, and she also took his shirt off and threw it across the room. She then ran her hand down his bare chest feeling his soft skin.

"Oh Severus," Lily said as she rested her head on his bare chest. "You don't know how long I have wanted to be in your arms." Lily said as she looked up at him.

"If only I would have known." Severus said as he pulled her shirt up over her head and off. He then threw her shirt across the room with his.

"Severus, that doesn't matter anymore. All that matters is that we are together now." Lily said as she kissed him again. Her hands made their way down to his trousers, and right away she noticed a bulge. She looked up at Severus and smiled.

"Lily, you don't know how happy you have made me. I have been waiting forever for this day. The day that I…" Severus was cut off by Lily, who pulled him close to her for a passionate kiss. She finally pulled away to talk.

"We will continue this after I check on Harry." Lily said with a mischievous smirk as she made her way upstairs. As she was checking on Harry, Severus walked over to the piano and started to press the keys. Severus was too into plucking the keys to know that Lily had returned.

"I never knew you could play piano, Severus." Lily said as she came up behind him. Severus turned around in shock not knowing that she was behind him.

"I learned a little bit when I was younger, but I don't remember that much anymore." Severus said with a frown.

"Maybe I can teach you how to play again." Lily said with a chuckle.

"Okay…but I thought we were…" Severus was about to ask but Lily cut him off.

"We can do both." Lily replied she had a huge grin across her face.

"Oh…is that how we are going to play now." Severus said with a laugh.

"Yes it is." Lily relied as she pushed Severus up against the couch. Severus managed to take off the rest of her clothing, and she did the same to him. Moments later they were at the piano.

"You know I could just charm the piano to play romantic music while we make love." Severus said with a laugh.

"No that would take all of the fun out of learning to play a duet." Lily said with a laugh as she pushed him over the bench.

"Being a little kinky there aren't we now." Severus said as he looked up at her. She did not reply to that but instead sat on the bench and straddled him.

"Maybe…Maybe not." Lily replied with a laugh as she pulled Severus up and gave him a kiss. Seconds later they were on top of the piano making love, every now and then hitting the keys.

"Well, I must say that is one of the best piano lessons I have had." Severus said trying to catch his breath as he collapsed on top of her and rolled off of her.

"I totally agree." Lily replies trying to catch her breath as well. "I love you Severus." Lily said.

"I love you too." Severus said as he pulled her close to him.


End file.
